Betreyal ( version 2)
by KPvevo4567
Summary: monica betreys chandler there are 2 ways on how she betreys check out the verion 1 named Betreyal ( version 1)
1. Chapter 1

It was one of these hot New Yorker summer days. Chandler Bing was in his apartment enjoying his day off. He sat on the couch with a cold beer in his hand and thought his life couldn't get any better. Three month ago he married the love of his life. A smile crept over his face at the thought of Monica. Since the day she became his wife he was looking forward to the rest of his life. Something he never did before. Actually, he couldn't wait for the next steps. He often found himself daydreaming during the last months. With the first child they would stay in the apartment and then they would buy a house outside the city before the second child was born.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and Rachel Green walked toward the living room. She looked really uncomfortable. And since she was four month pregnant and had the full benefit of morning sickness it wasn't a wonder that she didn't take the summer heat too well.

"You go the short way from Ross' and mine apartment to here and you are drenched in sweat. This weather is killing me." She plopped down next to him with a sigh. "Thank god the air condition is working again. When did Treager fix it?" Rachel asked while making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Some time this morning. He said we had luck too get it fixed this fast. Apparently there is quite a bunch of buildings with broken air conditions. And the maintenance services are booked for weeks." Chandler took another gulp of his beer before he placed it on a coaster on the couch table. "And how are you? Is the morning sickness still tormenting you?"

"Ugh, it's getting better. But that's not the only side effect during pregnancy. Now that I start showing I feel really fat. I think I'll never get a man to look at me anymore."

"Aww, come on. You're not fat. You are pregnant. And believe me, men can see the difference." He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "And you know what? You have already this glowing that all pregnant women get. It makes you very sexy for the men." He smiled down at her as she looked with a hopeful look up at him.

"Wow, that is so sweet of you." With that she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. But before he could pull back they both heard a gasp and a thump behind them when Monica let her purse fall to the ground.

With a shocked expression on her face she saw Chandler jump up from the couch and away from Rachel.

When Chandler made his way toward the kitchen where Monica stood he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Monica, this is not what it looks like." He said trying to touch her shoulder. But she pulled away, before he could come near enough. With a hurt look in his eyes he watched her turn on her heels and storm out of the apartment. He threw a glance at Rachel who still sat dumbstrucked on the sofa before he followed Monica out of the apartment and down the stairs. A moment after the door slammed shut Rachel came out of her trance and left.

"Monica, please wait! Let me explain!" Chandler was now running down the pavement, trying to catch up with his wife. He reached for her elbow to stop her. At this she whirled around and glared at Chandler with tears running down her cheeks. The pain he saw in her eyes broke his heart. "Monica, please, you have to believe me. It was nothing. Rachel and I were talking and all of the sudden she kissed me. That's when you came in. I didn't kiss back. Please, Monica. Say something."

"Why, Chandler? Why with Rachel?" Monica asked, her voice breaking. It was like this her whole life. What ever she wanted Rachel would get. She'd thought that had changed since they both entered adulthood. But apparently she was wrong. "I trusted you Chandler, with all what I'm worth." She was sobbing by now.

"Then trust me now. You have to believe me, Monica. I would never, never do something to hurt you." He too was crying but didn't bother to dry his tears. He watched Monica hopefully. She had her head down. When she looked up he saw a look of pure hate in her eyes and he took a step back.

"How can I believe you? I know what I saw!" Monica almost yelled. "And this is so typical. Always Rachel. Why does everyone prefer Rachel over me?"

"What are you talking about? I don't want Rachel. I never wanted her. I want you." Chandler said confused. He didn't know how he could get it in Monica's head that nothing happened. "Monica, I." Chandler started but was interrupted from Monica.

"Y'know what Chandler? Save it. I can't hear it anymore." With that she turned around and walked away. Chandler stood there, too shocked to move. By the time he had snapped out of it she was out of sight. Depressed he went back to the apartment.

TBC.

OK, that's the beginning. But there's more to come. I'm new at this writing stuff, so any comments are welcome

stolen consept with a different ending

real story- TOW the lie

author- Llew


	2. Chapter 2

Monica walked aimless through the streets till she ended up in front of Rachel's door. She knocked before she opened it.

"Rachel, are you here?" She called as soon as she entered the apartment.

A moment later Rachel emerged from her bedroom. Her eyes were puffy and it was obvious that she had been crying too. "Monica, I am so sorry. I."

"What are you sorry about?" Monica cut her off. "That you took something that was mine? Again? Or that I caught you? Y'know, I thought we were both grown ups and could be happy for the other. You saw how happy I was and you had to destroy it. Is that it? That is what you always do. Why? What is your problem?!" Monica was furious now and paced through the living room like a trapped animal.

Maybe it was the hormones, but when she had thought about the situation during the afternoon she came to the decision that she couldn't tell Monica the truth. She knew that if she told Monica what really happened she would lose her best friend forever. And she knew that if she lost Monica, she would lose the rest of her friends as well. And Ross. She needed Ross. She couldn't raise the baby on her own. Just the thought of it let her panic.

She couldn't come up with a reason why she had kissed Chandler. But she also couldn't change what happened. Now she had to do some damage control. And if that meant to lie to pass the blame she would do it.

And before she could really think about what to say the words came out. "Monica, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But on the other hand I'm glad that it's over. That was the worst month of my life."

"Month? What. month?! Are you saying this was already going on for a month?" Monica felt totally numb. Could it be? She didn't know what to think anymore. But before she could grasp a coherent thought Rachel spoke again.

"I know. And I felt so guilty the whole time. But I didn't know how to stop it. I think it was because of the hormones. Like Phoebe was during her forth month of pregnancy, when she was willing to sleep with anyone." Rachel couldn't believe how easy the lies came out of her mouth.

"Hold on. So you and Chandler have been together for over a month? How could you two do that to me?"

"I don't know how it happened. One day, you weren't here; I was in your apartment. Chandler kissed me and I don't know if it were the hormones or not, but I couldn't stop him. Before I knew we slept together and somehow it snowballed from there." Rachel cried. She hoped Monica would believe her and think that she really wasn't to blame and that she would eventually forgive her.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. I can't even look at you." With that Monica stormed out of the apartment and left a guilty looking Rachel behind.

~*~

Chandler returned to the now deserted apartment. He looked in the bedroom, the guest room and the bathroom, but Monica was nowhere in sight. He sat in a chair at the kitchen table and thought about what he should do next. After some minutes he stood and left the apartment. He had to look for Monica. It was making him crazy to just sit and wait.

Little did he know that he missed Monica by just a few seconds. He turned around a corner as Monica made her way across the street and into her building. She hoped Chandler wouldn't be there when she got home. Because she didn't know what she would do if he was. At that moment she was so mad that her feelings of sadness were pushed back. But as soon as she stepped into her apartment it all came back. The feelings of betrayal, hurt and sadness. So she went to the couch and broke down in tears. She buried her head in the cushions and cried till her eyes burned.

She was in this condition when Joey and Phoebe came laughing through the door. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Phoebe rushed over to Monica and put a comforting arm around her.

"Monica, what happened?" Joey asked as he walked over to the couch.

"Chandler. ." Monica tried to talk through her sniveling but she had a hiccup that made it impossible to get out a sentence.

"Shush, its ok, take your time. Did something happen to Chandler?" Phoebe asked, worried that something awful had happened to Chandler.

"What is it?" Joey asked crouching down next to Monica's head.

" cheated on me." Monica managed to say.

Joey stood abruptly and took a step back. "What?!" he screeched. "No! That can't be!"

"Joey! Now, Monica, what exactly happened? Why do you think he cheated on you?" Phoebe wanted to know.

Monica sat up and grabbed a tissue from the side table next to the sofa. She dried her eyes and looked from Joey to Phoebe before speaking.

"I came home today and saw him kissing Rachel."

"Rachel? Our Rachel? Are you sure?" Joey interrupted. Phoebe just looked shocked at Monica.

"Yes, Joey, I'm sure. After that I ran out. But Chandler followed me and said it wasn't as it seemed. But I didn't believe him and went to Rachel. She then confessed that she and Chandler had been sleeping together for the last month." Monica said with a breaking voice.

Joey and Phoebe both stood there with open mouths. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

~*~

Chandler had been walking through the park and saw that it was already getting dark. He had tried to call Rachel earlier but nobody had answered the phone. He thought it would be the best if he went home now. Maybe he could explain the situation to Monica so that she understood that nothing had really happened.

Just as he entered his apartment Phoebe came out of the bedroom. She shot him an angry look. "You have nerves to come back." She said with clenched teeth.

"What do you mean Phoebe? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, so you didn't have an affair with Rachel? Y'know, you can throw your act. Rachel already told Monica all about the last month." Phoebe said.

" about last month." Chandler didn't understand what Phoebe was talking about but he didn't like what he heard.

"Chandler, don't play dumb. Just admit that you slept with Rachel. Maybe Monica can forgive you. Although I doubt it." Phoebe got frustrated with the fact that Chandler lied to her face. The least he could do was confess and take the responsibility like Rachel. Denying just made it worse.

"Phoebe, I don't know what you are talking about. Is Monica in there?" He pointed to the bedroom. "I want to talk to her."

"Yes, she is in there. But I won't let you wake her up. She finally cried herself to sleep." Phoebe said while moving in front of the door.

"That is my wife in there and I want to talk to her. Now get out of the way." Chandler tried to push his way past Phoebe.

"No! You can't go in there!" Phoebe raised her voice.

"It's ok Phoebe. I'm awake." Came Monica's whispered voice from behind her. "Chandler, I don't want to see you or speak to you ever again. What you did is inexcusable." Monica said to Chandler.

"Monica, I don't know what you think to know. But you have to hear me out. It was just a kiss. And I didn't even kiss back!" Chandler panicked. He didn't know what was going on or why they thought he had slept with Rachel.

"Ok, drop your act already. Rachel told me about you two and you are not talking yourself out of this. Now go, leave this apartment. I don't care where you go as long as I don't have to see you anymore." Monica said with an emotionless voice.

"Monica." Chandler whispered with his head down.

"No, Chandler! Get out! GET OUT!" Monica screamed. Chandler threw a last glance at Monica and Phoebe but saw nothing on their faces but contempt. So he turned around and left the apartment.

TBC . . .

Ok, that was chapter two. I know Rachel is a little out of character but that is necessary for the story. I'll try to post the next part sooner. Leaving a review might help me to hurry up. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler stood in the hallway between the apartments and leaned heavily against the wall. He didn't know what to think or what to do. He felt like he was living his most horrible nightmare. How could his live get so screwed up within a few hours? And to make things worse he didn't really know what happened.

When he heard a sound from the apartment in front of him he made the decision to see if Joey could help him. Maybe he knew what was going on. So he went through the door. But Joey wasn't in the living room.

"Joey, are you here?" he called in direction of the closed bedroom door.

A moment later the door was harshly opened and an angry looking Joey came in sight. Chandler frowned at the look on his friends face.

"Joey, can I talk to you?"

"I don't think there is anything I want to hear from you." Joey said through gritted teeth.

"But..." Chandler tried to say something. He was stopped by Joey.

"No. I don't want to hear it. You knew I love Rachel and then you go and sleep with her. That is unforgivable. And that you hurt Mon with it just makes it worse." Joey said. "I mean Rachel is partly at fault too, but she is pregnant. You know how vulnerable pregnant women are." He rushed on. "You took advantage of her." He pointed at Chandler, who at this point stood with an open mouth in the kitchen area watching his friend pacing the living room.

"But I didn't sleep with her!" Chandler yelled. "Damn it, why does everyone think I slept with Rachel?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, come on, Chandler. If you cheat on your wife and it comes out, then be a man and take the responsibility for it." Joey said disgusted with his former best friend. He couldn't understand how Chandler could be so spineless.

Chandler knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Joey, so he left.

**********************

When Chandler came back to the apartment the next day he saw Joey, Phoebe and Ross on the couch. But no sign of Monica. At the sound of the door the three turned their heads toward Chandler. By the looks on their faces Chandler knew they were still fuming with him. And the way Ross was glaring at him he thought it might be better not to go too far into the apartment.

"Where is Monica?" Right after Chandler asked that question the bathroom door opened and Monica stepped into the living room. Monica stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chandler. He started to approach her but stopped when she matched his step with a step back to get away from him. "Monica, please let us talk about this. This is just a big misunderstanding."

"How can this be a misunderstanding? I know what I saw and Rachel already confessed. Why are you still denying it?" Monica challenged.

"I'm not denying anything. I don't know what you think to know but it's wrong." Chandler was getting angry with Monica, with his so called friends and with the situation as a whole. "I don't know what Rachel told you, but obviously it was a lie!"

"And why should Rachel tell such a story if it wasn't true?" Ross wanted to know. He got up from the couch and stood now behind Monica.

"How should I know?!" Chandler screeched. "All I know is that it's not true!" Chandler spoke to Monica again. "I thought you would trust me. I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"Chandler, I think it's best if you go now." Monica said with a sad look on her face. "Take the things you need and go."

"I can't believe it." Chandler shook his head. "What is with you Ross, do you want to hear what I have to say?"

"I think it's all been said." Ross said and placed his hands on Monica's shoulders.

"Joey? Pheebs?" Chandler asked his friends. But Joey only shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. And Phoebe didn't even look at him. "Ok, I know when I'm not wanted so I'll leave." Chandler threw his hands up in frustration. "God, I hope you're happy now, Monica. And if you find out the truth some day I want you to remember that I loved you with all my heart and that I had never done anything to hurt you." With that Chandler went out of the apartment.

********************

After Chandler left apartment 20 he stood on the sidewalk in front of Central Perk. He didn't know what he should do. He felt betrayed and hurt. And he didn't know where he should go now. So he just stood there for about ten minutes. Then he suddenly came to life and walked down the street. He knew that he couldn't stay in New York any longer. There were too many feelings and memories. His heartache was already almost too much to take. He had to clear the fog that had numbed his mind. And he knew a place where he could go. All he had to do before he could leave was to quit his job and to take all his money out of the bank.

Three hours later he sat on a plane heading to Las Vegas.

TBC...

That's it for now. Sorry, that it's so short, but it's a good place to stop. Please review. I'll post the next part the day after tomorrow. It's almost done.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica couldn't get the look out of her head that Chandler had thrown to her right before he left. His eyes were full of sadness and hurt and a little anger. Had she done the right thing in believing Rachel? As the days went by the doubts got stronger with every passing minute. And now, a week after Chandler had left the apartment and apparently her life, she couldn't stand it any longer. She had to talk to Rachel. She took her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Rachel? Could you come over here? I have to talk to you."

***************

Rachel couldn't believe that Monica had called her. Ever since Monica had stormed out of Ross' and her apartment she hadn't talked to her. Ross had shown her how disappointed he was but couldn't ignore her since she carried his baby and lived with him in the same apartment. And Joey and Phoebe had stopped to overlook her two days ago. She had met them at Central Perk and had begged and pleaded. She hadn't let them go until they both spoke to her again.

Right after Ross came home a week ago he had told her that Chandler had left. He said he hoped for good. Rachel couldn't help to feel a twinge of guilt going through her as she heard that. But she managed to suppress her conscience that time. But by now it really had gotten to her, that her lie had destroyed the marriage of her two friends.

She knew that Monica probably wanted to talk about what had happened between her and Chandler. And Rachel knew she should tell Monica the truth. Maybe they could find Chandler and fix this mess. But Rachel wasn't ready to face her demons. She couldn't take back what she had done and now she had to live with the consequences. So she ignored her conscience once more and headed over to Monica's.

***************

Like every day during the last week Chandler sat in the room his father let him stay in. His thoughts were filled with Monica and what his life had become. He didn't bother to look up as the door opened and his father entered the poorly lighted room.

"Son, you have to come out of this room already." He noticed the tray with the almost untouched food he brought in there earlier that day. "And you need to eat more. This isn't healthy."

"I don't care for my health." Chandler said and turned away from his father's worried look.

"Well, believe it or not, I care for it. So you're coming outside with me now and you'll tell me what happened in New York." After Chandler didn't show a sign of moving Charles/Helena walked over to him. "Ok, if I have to drag you out by your ears then I'll do that." He said and grabbed for Chandlers ear.

"Dad!" Chandler shrieked as he struggled to his feet. "Ok, ok, I'm coming."

"Then go. I'm right behind you." Charles couldn't stop the triumphantly grin on his face as he followed Chandler out of the room.

They went through the living room and out to the terrace where Chandler sat down in one of the comfortable patio chairs. He let his look roam over the big pool and the wonderful garden which both seemed typical for a house in this part of Las Vegas.

Charles watched Chandler as he looked around the garden. The last time he had seen Chandler was at his wedding and he couldn't believe that the man who beamed with joy not more then four month ago was the same man now sitting in front of him. His eyes looked almost broken and there was an unbelievingly deep sadness clouding them.

"Chandler, please talk to me." Charles pulled his son out of his thoughts. "I think it may help if you talk about it. What happened in New York?"

"Well, that's just it. I don't really know what happened." Chandler began. And then he tried to repeat the events of that fateful day over a week ago. After Chandler stopped with his story Charles didn't know what to think. He was shocked to hear that Monica wouldn't want to hear his side and just threw him out. He believed Chandler when he said he was faithful to Monica. The two of them talked for many hours. Charles tried to console Chandler and Chandler tried to find an answer to the questions bothering his mind.

"And what are your plans for the future?" Charles asked later.

"I don't know." Chandler said. "For now I'd like to stay just here. If you don't mind. I've enough money to live from for awhile."

"Don't worry about money. You can stay here as long as you want to. God knows I owe you a lot to make up for what I put you through when you were younger." Charles told him while he looked at the ground.

"Dad, you owe me nothing. But I'm really thankful that you let me stay here."

**************

When Rachel arrived at the apartment she once shared with Monica she hesitated. On the way over she had changed her mind several times. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she tell Monica the truth and soothe her conscience? Or should she go on with her lie? Both options held consequences Rachel wasn't able to calculate. Rachel knew one thing for sure. She needed more time to make a decision so she turned around, ready to leave. Right then the door behind her opened and Monica appeared in the hall with a trash bag in her hand.

"Rachel? I was waiting for you. I already thought you wouldn't come." Monica said with a tired voice. And as Rachel turned to face her she saw that not only did Monica sound tired but she looked like she hadn't slept all week. Her eyes had dark circle around them and her hair was knotted and dull. It was Monica's appearance that gave Rachel the final push. She had to tell the truth.

"You can go in. I just have to bring the trash away and then we can talk, ok?" Monica ushered Rachel into the kitchen and left.

Just as Rachel sat down on the sofa Monica came back in. She joined her at the couch and looked at Rachel for a long time before she finally spoke.

"Rachel, I know we aren't really on speaking terms right now. But I have to know what happened between you and Chandler. I want to know every little detail. It's driving me crazy not to know what you two did and how it started." Monica said. "And maybe we can work through this mess and start over. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy to forgive you. But I talked to Phoebe and she told me about some stuff she went through when she was pregnant." Monica continued. "I don't want to get into details. Let's just say Phoebe did some really crazy things." Monica managed a halfhearted smile.

"Oh Monica. I'd love to start over." Rachel covered Monica's hands with her own. "But I'm not sure if you still want to do that after I explained to you what happened." Rachel said with a sigh. She buried her head in her hands and tried to gather her thoughts. Monica wanted to start over. That was just great. She wanted to forgive her and wanted her as a friend again. And that was despite the fact that she had "slept" with Chandler. She wanted to tell her the truth. But she also knew that if she told her the truth now, Monica would hate her forever and so would the others. She was contemplating her options, when Monica's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Rachel, please, tell me what happened. Please." Monica begged with pleading eyes. Rachel looked in Monica's face. And all she could think about was how much she loved her as a friend. She couldn't take back what she did. And if she would be honest now she knew it would upset Monica even more than she already was. So she did what she thought was the best for Monica.

"Ok, it was on a Saturday last month. You weren't here. I came over to borrow a book and Chandler was here sitting on the couch." Rachel began slowly. "I don't really remember how it started. We were sitting on the couch together, talking, and the next thing I know, Chandler kissed me. At first I broke away, but he said he wanted me and I was so confused at that moment that I let him lead me to the bedroom." Rachel said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "And after that we just came together every now and then. It wasn't really anything planned. It just happened. I felt so bad for doing it but I couldn't stop it." Rachel explained before she continued with a barely audible voice. "In a way I'm glad you caught us."

"Why are you glad I caught you?" Monica asked confused by that statement.

Rachel lifted her head to look into Monica's tear-filled eyes "Because I felt so awful for what we did but I didn't know what to do."

Monica nodded her head before she got a thoughtful look on her face. "When did you say was the first time? I can't think of a time I wasn't here last month."

"Well, remember, it was the weekend where you went to your cousin in Boston. She had just given birth to her daughter and you wanted to visit her." Rachel reminded Monica.

"Oh, yeah, you are right. That was five weeks ago." Monica said and Rachel nodded. Suddenly Monica straightened up on the couch as she remembered something. "But that can't be right!"

TBC...

Ok, that's it for now. If you've read this chapter (and I think you did, or else you wouldn't be reading this right now ;-) then please take the time to leave a review. Next part will be posted as soon as it's written.


	5. Chapter 5

Where we left off:

"But that can't be right!" Monica said. "I now remember that weekend."

FLASHBACK to Friday afternoon five weeks ago

Monica was on the phone sitting at the kitchen table when Chandler entered the apartment. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the temple before he sat down on the chair next to her.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Monica said into the phone and then turned it of. "Hey, sweetie. How was your doctors appointment?"

Chandler grimaced. "It was alright. Who was that?" He pointed at the phone.

"Oh, that was my cousin Jane. She gave birth yesterday." Monica informed him.

"Is she the one who lives in Boston?"

"Yeah, that's her. She asked if we want to come up there this weekend. You know, to see the baby and spend some time together. We haven't seen each other for over a year. So, what do you say?" Monica smiled slyly at Chandler. "And we two could spend some alone-time away from our friends."

"I'd love that but I have this stupid meeting tomorrow. So I can't go. But you should go anyway. I think I can survive a weekend without my wife." Chandler said grinning. "And the doctor said we can't have 'alone-time' for at least three days. The rash has gotten pretty painful." Chandler grimaced as he shifted on the chair.

"Oh, my poor baby." Monica stroked his cheek to console him.

"Y'know, maybe it's for the best that you are not going to be here this weekend. That way my celibacy isn't so hard to endure. Plus, I could spend some time with Joey."

"You mean, you'll watch TV, eat Pizza and won't go outside the whole weekend." Monica asked with a smirk on her face.

"Exactly." Chandler beamed. "That's gonna be the best weekend EVER!"

"So weekends you spend with me are boring?" Monica tried to keep a serious face as she saw the panic on Chandlers face.

"What?! No! No, that's not what I meant. It's just, Joey and I...uh...y'know, we..." Chandler stammered.

"Honey, it's ok. I was just teasing." Monica stopped his rambling. "I know what you mean. And I hope you have a great weekend with Joey. Although I'm gonna miss you in Boston."

"Aww, I'll miss you too." Chandler leant over the table and gave Monica a sweet and slow kiss.

**************

Back To The Present...

Rachel felt fear creeping into her heart as she watched Monica. She just sat there deep in thought and hadn't said anything during the past minutes. Rachel couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What are you thinking about, Mon?" she wondered.

"Huh?" Monica was startled out of her reflection. "Oh, I just remembered the weekend you are talking about." Monica looked intently at Rachel. Monica now had a disturbing suspicion. "So, that was the weekend where you and Chandler slept together for the first time?"

"Yeah."

"Please tell me more. I need to know." Monica said to Rachel. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. But how was it possible that they slept together when Chandler had a rash. It wasn't the first time he had something like that. And she knew how painful they were for him. Maybe it had healed a little before they had sex together. Maybe they hadn't done anything before Sunday evening.

"Ok, it was Saturday morning and as I said, I came over here to borrow a..." Rachel trailed off as she saw the paleness of Monica's face. "What? What's the problem, Monica?"

Monica was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "No..." she whispered. She felt the room spin circles around her. And then it all went black...

**************

As Monica came to she found herself lying on her couch. She heard a low mumbling coming from the kitchen. Monica sat up and looked over to the kitchen table where she saw the rest of the gang. Joey saw her sitting up and rushed over to her and crouched down next to the sofa.

"Monica, are you all right?"

"I think so. What happened?" She felt very lightheaded. So she shook her head to clear it from the confusing fog.

"You were talking to Rachel when you suddenly passed out." Joey informed her gesturing towards Rachel who still stood in the kitchen. She didn't want to go near Monica. She didn't know why Monica had lost her consciousness back then. But she had a very bad feeling in her stomach.

Monica looked from Joey to Ross who was standing behind the couch. Her gaze went past Ross and focused on Rachel. She gasped as she remembered what she discovered before her black out. She jumped up from the couch.

"You...you were lying! All the time you were lying to me." she accused Rachel. "It's impossible that Chandler slept with you on the Saturday I went to Boston." Monica went over so she was standing right in front of Rachel.

"Uh...Well, Monica...please..." Rachel stammered only to be interrupted by Monica.

"Oh my god! How could you?! It's all your fault!" Monica screamed. "Oh god. And Chandler...God knows where he is." With that Monica sunk to the floor. "What have I done?" she whispered. Phoebe slid out of the chair she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around Monica.

"What are you talking about, Monica?" Phoebe asked. "What did Chandler do now?"

"Nothing!" Monica squealed pushing Phoebe away. "He did nothing! Not now and not then! Don't you understand? He told the truth and I didn't listen." Monica was now sobbing.

Rachel had lost all color in her face and was now leaning against the door. She didn't really know how Monica knew that she had lied. But she knew that Monica was sure about it. Rachel didn't know what to do now, so she opened the door and slipped out of the apartment.

Ross and Joey came from the living room and were now standing beside Monica and Phoebe.

"What do you mean, he told the truth. I thought Rachel..." Ross started, concern showing on his face.

"Right! Rachel..." Monica searched the room for Rachel but noticed that she wasn't there anymore. "She lied. From the beginning she fed me nothing but lies. But I caught her. And now...now my life is ruined. My marriage is ruined." Monica began crying again. "I drove my husband...my best friend away. For nothing. He hates me. I hate myself." Monica stood up and swayed a little on her shaking legs. But she pushed Ross' steadying hands away. Then she turned around and sneaked with hanging head back into her bedroom and locked the door.

Phoebe, Joey and Ross looked at each other. Not quite sure what to think or what happened there a minute before. Ross was the first to move. He took his jacket from the back of the couch and left.

**************

Ross made his way over to his and Rachel's apartment hoping she would be there. He had to talk to her. Right now. He opened his door and immediately saw a crying Rachel sitting on the couch. She looked up to check who entered the apartment and buried her face in her hands again as she saw Ross.

"Ok, Rachel, what the hell happened there? What was Monica talking about?" Ross demanded to know as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"I...I made a horrible mistake." Rachel whispered with her hands still covering her face.

"Yeah, but we already knew that. You slept with Chandler and..."

"No!" Rachel screamed. "Don't you get it?! I didn't sleep with Chandler!"

"So, it's true. You were lying." Ross stated calm. "Why would you do that! What possessed you to lie about something like that?"

"Monica saw me kissing Chandler and I didn't want to lose you all. So the lies just came out. And when I wanted to tell Monica the truth Chandler was already gone. And I thought if I'd tell the truth now it would only hurt Monica more. I just couldn't do it." Rachel choked out.

"I...Well, I don't know what to say to that. I don't...I can't even look at you right now." Ross stuttered.

"I didn't intend for all of this to happen." Rachel mumbled.

"And I really want to believe that. But I can't. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I...I'm so mad." Ross paused. "I don't know what to do, with the baby coming in a couple of month and all. But I think right now it'd be best if you'd move out."

Rachel's head shot up at this. Shock and fear lining her eyes. "You don't mean that."

"But I do. What you did was...cruel. And that you did it to two of your best friends just makes it worse."

"I'm so, so sorry." Rachel sobbed.

"Well, to little to late. Do you even know how bad you hurt Monica? And Chandler? I don't even know where he is and I can't imagine how he must feel." Ross said now with rage building. "Did you just for one second think about what you'd do to him? God, we are all at fault. Why didn't we give him a chance to tell his side?" Ross said to himself.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Rachel said again.

Ross stood from the couch and looked at Rachel with disgust written on his face. "I have to work till 5pm tomorrow. I hope you are gone when I get back." With that he went into his bedroom and left a weeping Rachel behind.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Monica emerged with red eyes and tearstained cheeks from her bedroom. She was glad to find the apartment empty. She didn't want to be bothered with the pitying looks of the others. She went into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. The vitalizing water pulled her out of the trancelike state that she had been in since the life changing discovery the day before. One thing was absolutely clear to her now. She had to try and find Chandler. At least to apologize. And maybe they could even work out the problems they had.

After the shower Monica decided her best shot at finding Chandler were his parents. So she pulled her address book out of her purse and searched for Nora Bing's number. When she found it she looked at the paper in front of her for some time. Trying to find the much needed courage necessary to call. Finally she grabbed the phone and dialed the number of Nora's cell phone. After the tenth ring someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Nora, it's me. Monica. Do you by any chance know where Chandler is?" Monica asked her mother-in-law hopefully.

"My god, Monica. You have some nerves to call here asking for Chandler." Nora said. Monica was shocked by the cold demeanor of her mother-in-law. But she was relieved to hear that Chandler had evidently talked to his mother. She just wanted to try again as Nora continued. "All I can tell you is that he doesn't want to talk to you. And I'm not going to tell you where he is."

"Please, Nora. It's really important that I talk to him." Monica pleaded.

"Oh, I didn't know that it was 'really' important." Nora replied sarcastically. "That changes every thing."

'Wow, now I know where Chandler gets his sarcasm from.' Monica thought.

"Can you at least tell me if he's all right?" Monica asked.

"No, he's not all right. But he is alive and I think with time he'll get better." Nora sighed. "Y'know, I really liked you Monica. But you hurt Chandler pretty bad. And I think it would be best if you don't contact me again." Before Monica could say something Nora cut her of by turning her phone off.

Monica put her head down on the kitchen table. Tears dropping unchecked down on the wood. She knew she deserved it. But it hurt nonetheless that Chandler didn't want to talk to her. After the call all her determination was gone. He didn't want to see her and maybe she should respect that. But if that was the right thing to do, why did it hurt so bad?

*************

Las Vegas 8 weeks later

Chandler was sitting in the Las Vegas evening sun on his fathers patio. He was tipping a mile a minute on the laptop in front of him. Suddenly he sat up and yelled "Finished". Startling his father who was dozing in the chair across from him out of his slumber.

"What? What? What happened?" Charles asked looking around hectically.

"Nothing happened." Chandler had to laugh at the confused and sleepy look on Charles' face. "I just said that I'm finished. I'm done."

"Wow, that is amazing. I'd have never thought that you could get it done this fast." Charles said with admiration visible on his face. "I'm really proud of you."

"Aww, thanks dad. You're becoming a big softy now that you're approaching the big 6-0." Chandler said grinning. He knew exactly how his father would react to the mentioning of his 60th birthday.

"Hush, don't talk about that." Charles hissed looking around to see if anybody had heard it.

Chandler shook his head. Sometimes his father was just too much. It was incredible how well the two of them got along now. And it made Chandler sad thinking about the time they had wasted before they got this close. That was one of the good things resulting from his break with his wife and friends and his leaving from New York.

The other good thing was something that he loved more and more these days. He had finally followed his urge and started to write a book.

It was about a week after Chandler had told his father was happened back in New York that the two of them had a long conversation about Chandlers dreams and what he wanted to do with his life. After that Charles bought his son the laptop and encouraged him to just start writing. He said it would be good for Chandler. It would be a good way to keep his thoughts off of the past and help him to move on.

Chandler had really nothing to say against that. So he started to write his very first book. And after some days he realized that it not only kept him from thinking about Monica it also made him happy. And the progression of the book went surprisingly well. Maybe the writing talent came with the genes.

So now, more or less six weeks of constant writing and a minimal amount of sleep later the book was ready.

"Well, what do I do now that the book is ready?" Chandler asked, talking more to himself than with his father.

"Ok, now please don't get angry with me. But I told Nora that you were writing a book and she said she would ask her agent if he could pull some strings." Charles explained, fearing that Chandler would get mad. Chandler didn't want anyone but his dad to know that he was writing. And Charles knew it was hard for Chandler to accept help. He wanted to do everything alone. 'Maybe that's because he's an only child.' Charles mused.

"Hmm, I don't kn..." Chandler began only to be cut of by Charles.

"I have his number. All I want you to do is call him. That is not a guarantee for anything. But you have to get your foot in somehow." Charles argued.

"Ok, if you think I should do it I'll call him." Chandler gave in.

"That's all I'm asking for."

*************

Chandler called the agent and after a long talk about the small chances of becoming a published writer he agreed to pass Chandlers book on to one of his friends in a publishing house. They all loved his book, so now he had a agent, the same as his mother, and a contract with a publisher to print his book. All he had to do now was sign it.

"Chandler, this is Mr. Beaumont." Charles introduced the man to his son. "He's a lawyer specialized to represent authors, actors and other artists. He has a great reputation."

"Mr. Beaumont." Chandler said and reached out to shake his hand.

"Please, call me Victor. After all I'm not that much older than you." Victor replied.

"Ok, Victor. Why don't we take this to the living room?" Chandler said while leading the man to the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked once Victor took a seat.

"A glass of water would be nice." Victor sighed. "This heat is killing me. Why did I have to move to Las Vegas." He laughed. Chandler liked the man already. He was the exact opposite of what Chandler had imagined. He seemed nice and the laugh wrinkles around his eyes made him look like a sympathetic guy.

"I get it." Charles said and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes he returned with a tray containing two glasses and a carafe filled with iced water. He placed the tray on the coffee table and turned around to leave. "I'm out on the terrace if anybody needs me."

"So, I read the contract your father faxed over to me." Victor began while Chandler poured the water into the two glasses and offered one to Victor. "It's pretty much a standard contract. Which is normal considering that this is your first book. There shouldn't be any problems." He continued. "But there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok. What is it?" Chandler asked.

"Well, as I see it, you are married. But you and your wife don't live together anymore. Is that correct?" Victor couldn't help but notice that Chandler tensed up and lost the color in his face.

"Yeah, that is right." Chandler replied in a small voice. He hadn't really thought about Monica during the last weeks. He had more or less ignored the issue and drawn himself in writing. But now that Victor reminded him the pain came back with full force. He grabbed his glass from the coffee table and took a long gulp.

"I see that this is a painful subject for you. But I need to know what your future plans are in that matter." Victor said in a caring tone. "The thing is if you sign the contract now and the book is successful she would have the right for a half of the money."

"So, you are saying I should get a divorce?"

"Unless you can see the two of you getting back together again or you want to give her half of the money, I don't see any other option." Victor pointed out.

Chandler stared at the condensing water running down his glass and landing on his hand. How should he make such a decision?

*************

New York A few days later

Phoebe and Monica came through the door of their apartment building. After the debacle that ended with Chandler leaving and Rachel moving back to her mother, Phoebe moved in with Monica. It was only temporary till Monica felt better about losing Chandler. But it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon.

"Thanks again for going shopping with me." Phoebe said to Monica. "I know I wouldn't have found this dress if you hadn't been there."

"Aww, Phoebe. You are just saying that because you are glad that you got me out of the apartment." Monica countered.

"Yeah, well. It's not healthy to just leave it for work. Your aura is all gray. But at least it is a lighter shade after this day out." Phoebe said. "This should really teach you to go out more often."

Monica gave her a small, bitter smile. "I really don't feel like going out nowadays."

"I understand that. And I'm not pressuring you. It's just that you have to get over it one day and move on." Phoebe eyed Monica while she got the mail out of the mail box. She knew this was a touchy topic. But they had to talk about it sometimes.

"You may be right, Phoebe. But that day is not today." Monica said on the way up the stairs. "Or any day for the next few years." She added for herself.

"Did you say something?" Phoebe asked.

"No, nothing." Monica replied fast pushing the door open. She put her purse and keys down on the counter next to the door and sat down at the kitchen table to leaf through the mail. Phoebe went to her room to put her dress away.

"Pheebs, do we know a Mr. Beaumont?" Monica shouted in the direction of Phoebes bedroom.

"Not that I knew of, why?" Phoebe asked coming out of her room.

"Well, he send me a letter. It's from Vegas." Monica said slowly.

"You won't know till you open it." Phoebe advised.

"That's a great idea." Monica responded rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I saw that eye rolling. Now open it."

Monica took the thick brown envelope in her hand and ripped the side open. She pulled some official looking documents out. "What is this?" She mumbled and started to read the first sheet.

Phoebe watched in horror as Monica stumbled out of her chair, knocking it over in the progress. Tears already forming in her eyes. She shot a miserable look at Phoebe, threw the papers on the ground and ran into her room. Slamming the door shut pretty hard.

"What the hell." Phoebe exclaimed and bend down to get the letter from the ground. Just as she wanted to look it over the door opened and Joey and Ross stormed in.

"What happened? What was that noise?" They asked both at the same time.

"Monica knocked her chair over and slammed her door." Phoebe informed them.

"What? Why did she slam her door?" Ross asked concerned for his sister. Since Rachel destroyed his sisters marriage he was a lot more protective about her.

"I don't know..." Phoebe said, still trying to figure out what the document was about. "She opened her mail and then she just snapped...I don't understand this." She gestured to the papers. "Ross, do you know what this is?" She passed the text over to him.

Ross sat down at the kitchen table and started to read the first page. After a few seconds he knew what it was. He looked with a shocked face at Phoebe and Joey.

"What? What is it?" Phoebe was getting nervous from the not knowing.

"These are divorce papers." Ross explained.

"Who are you getting divorced from? I didn't know you married again." Joey said.

"Joey, they aren't for me. They are for Monica. Chandler. He is filing for a divorce." Ross said sadly.

"Ohh." A look of understanding crossed Joeys face. Then he turned to Monica's bedroom. "Poor Monica. No wonder she slammed the door then."

"Right, Joey." Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "I'll go looking how she is doing."

Phoebe just reached the bedroom door as it flew open. She jumped back in surprise. Monica came out into the living room area looking rather defiant.

"I'm not going to sign that." She exclaimed. "If he wants a divorce he has to come here to get it." She added fiercely. With that she went over to Ross, took the papers from him and tore them in four even pieces.

*************

Las Vegas A week later

"Hey, Chandler." Victor voice came through phone. "We have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Your wife hasn't sent back the divorce papers yet. And the people from the publishing house are getting impatient. They want to start printing and they said you have to sign the contract at the latest by the end of the week." Victor clarified.

"What do we do now?" Chandler wanted to know.

"Well, you have two options. A, you can wait and hope that your wife sends the papers till then. Or B, you can go to New York and get the signature." Victor said. "I would suggest the second way."

"What!" Chandler screeched. "I can't go to New York. Then I'd have to see her. I don't think I'm ready for that. No, there has to be another way. You are my lawyer. Think of something. That is you job. I'm paying you to spare me from things like this." Chandler rambled on.

"Ok, ok." Victor interrupted. "I could give you a third option. But you are not going to like it."

"Just tell me." Chandler demanded.

"You could stay married and give her half of the money."

Chandler didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't really care about the money. But he couldn't stand the thought that Monica got the half of it. He could practically see her and his former friends laugh about him when they opened the envelope with the check. Deep down he knew that they wouldn't act that way. But in his mind he saw them dancing around with money flying everywhere laughing at his stupidity. He shook his head to get rid of the image.

"Ok. I'll go to New York. You get the signed divorce papers and the contract the day after tomorrow."

TBC...


End file.
